1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control system for a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
The demand for electrical power is at least equaled by the demand for the conservation and efficient use of electrical power. Cooling fans used to dissipate heat can consume a lot of power and waste power if they are operating faster than needed. Therefore, a precise control over fan speed to conserve energy meanwhile ensuring proper heat dissipation is desired.